


You And I Were Fireworks

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Babuse, Beaches, Clumsiness, Clumsy Phil Lester, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fans, Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Fourth of July, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Funny, Hotels, Hugs, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made myself laugh okay, It's high key funny to me but I could just be sleep deprived, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Real heccing cute, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe? - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Phil has plans for Dan when they get back to the hotel room. Unfortunately, plans don't always work out when you're incredibly awkward and your boyfriend likes to laugh at your mistakes.





	You And I Were Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Not to set the bar too high, but I laughed out loud writing this.

"That is fucking gorgeous," Dan breathes, watching the fireworks coat the black night sky in bright colours.

"It really is," Phil agrees, leaning on his shoulder. Dan's fingers intertwine with Phil's, and for a moment they just sit and listen to the loud explosions. "I love you so much," Phil whispers. Normally, Phil wouldn't dare utter those words in public for fear of being overheard, but he's a little tipsy, having had three patriotic-themed American cocktails already.

Plus, he figures there's a slim chance of being heard over the gunshot-reminiscent sounds filling the salty beach air.

Dan smiles, his brown curls blowing in the wind and tickling Phil's nose. Dan squeezes Phil's hand tightly, turning his head a bit and kissing the older man's forehead.

"I love you too," he returns. "More than anything in the world." Phil takes a sip of his cocktail, the fruity flavours spilling over his tongue. The drink has a cherry tinge to it, masked beneath the taste of piña colada. Phil's face heats as he finally places the flavours, trying hard not to get too worked up. He sits up and glances at Dan, who's brown eyes are bright as he watches the sky. His face is still slightly sunburned from the scorching Texas sun of last week, but in the pale red-washed light of the fireworks it looks like a blush.

And, oh, God. Phil is only human.

His mind wanders, the familiar taste of cherry and piña colada together bringing back memories Phil hasn't thought of in years. And the perfect facsimile of blush on Dan's face? It only heightens the effects. Phil leans forward, his lips brushing Dan's ear.

"I want to fuck you," he breathes. Dan draws in a deep breath, but otherwise he doesn't react. "Right here, right now."

"Phil," Dan hisses, "what are you doing?"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look tonight?" Phil asks seriously. "You're incredibly... appetizing."

Dan snickers. "Appetizing? I'm not a fucking snack."

"No, of course not," Phil assures him. "You're a whole goddamned meal." Dan blushes- for real this time- and laughs nervously. Phil smirks as he pulls back, and he's about to tell Dan exactly what he's going to do once they get back to the hotel when a small tap on his shoulder makes him jump. Instinctively, he pushes away from Dan, which in turn causes him to fall into the sand.

"Oh!" Phil gasps out, looking up to see two females. He should be used to it by this point, he knows, but he can't help but be a little annoyed. "Oh, my God, sorry, you scared me."

"You're startled by everything," Dan mutters, shaking his head. "Hello," he says, a bit louder.

"Hi," one of the girls says, smiling at the two of them. Phil sits up straighter, forcing a smile in return. "Dan and Phil?"

"That's us," Phil breathes, adjusting his shirt nervously. He really should be used to this, but he wasn't prepared to have three people run into them in a single day.

"We're huge fans," the second girl continues. Dan nods in acknowledgement, smiling gently. Dan really is the better one when it comes to socialising; Phil has found himself to be far more awkward and uncomfortable than most people expect him to be.

"Well, thank you," Dan tells them, his words slightly drowned out by the sound of another explosion. He looks up, grinning at the colours. "This is the most beautiful war zone I've ever been in. Happy America Day, I guess. Is that the right expression?"

"It's Independence Day," the first girl says, shaking her head with a fond look. "You know, the anniversary of the day our country beat yours in war and got to become the United States?"

"Hey!" Phil cries in mock offense.

Dan scoffs. "I'm pretty sure, technically, you were still British territory up until you were formally given independence, so..." He sticks his tongue out, earning a laugh. "Your country wasn't even a country. Take that."

"Yeah," Phil chimes in. "Take that."

The girls laugh, and after a bit more polite conversation and a photo, they leave. Phil drops back on to the towel with a sigh.

"You okay?" Dan asks.

Phil nods. "Fine. Just tired."

"Yeah, tired," Dan teases, cocking an eyebrow pointedly. "You didn't seem too tired when you were talking in my ear a second ago. Stress of nearly getting caught wear you out _that_ much?"

"Watch it," Phil warns, narrowing his eyes.

Dan smirks. "Or what?"

"You _know_ what."

"Phil, Phil Phil Phil Phil," Dan whispers, clicking his tongue as he shakes his head. "When will you learn?" He leans close, speaking in Phil's ear as another firework explodes above them. "I like your punishments, you idiot."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that here in a couple hours," Phil replies, acting as nonchalant as he can. "You'll break, Dan- you always do."

***

"Fuck!" Dan hisses as Phil shoves him against the wall of their hotel room roughly. "Shit, don't fuck up my shoulder! I need that in working condition!"

"Oh, hush," Phil mutters, pressing his lips to Dan's. Dan immediately kisses back, closing his eyes and parting his lips. Phil takes advantage of it, deepening the kiss as his hands undo Dan's belt and tosses it haphazardly to the floor. "God, I fucking love you," he whispers as he pulls back.

"I- I love you too," Dan breathes, his face slightly flushed. Phil is sure he's in a similar state himself, but he doesn't care. Damned heat and sun and fucking southern American summers. He just grabs Dan's striped shirt, yanking him towards the bed. "Least you can do is ask!" Dan gasps out as he hits the mattress.

"I don't think I really have to by this point," Phil replies cheekily. Dan just sticks out his tongue, glaring. "Well, that's not very nice, it's it?"

"I think we're _way_ past playing nice, Phil," Dan replies, sitting up. Phil shoves him back down, climbing over the top of his body, but Dan doesn't break- he just keeps staring Phil in the eye.

"We both know I can play dirty _way_ longer than you can stand it," Phil whispers, pressing the heel of his hand to Dan's crotch and palming him gently through his shorts. Dan draws in a deep breath, but he doesn't look away.

"So _prove it_ ," he says through gritted teeth.

"With pleasure," Phil assures him. Without warning, he moves his lips to Dan's neck, making the younger man moan lowly.

"Phil," he gasps, "I swear to God-"

"I'm not leaving marks, so shut up," Phil mutters, nipping at the point where Dan's neck transitions into shoulder. Dan's back arches, but he immediately forces himself back down.

"You're going to have to... work for what you want," Dan pants, his head falling to the side as he chooses his eyes.

"Oh," Phil chides, running his tongue over Dan's skin in a teasing cicle that has the brunette trembling beneath him, "I never do." His fingers continue working Dan through the fabric of his trousers, noting the way Dan's hips twitch.

"Phil," Dan whimpers as Phil continues kissing along his neck and jaw. "Oh, my fuck-" He draws in a hissing breath as the raven bites again, harder than before. "Phil!"

"What was all that about me working to get a reaction out of you?" Phil murmurs against Dan's pulse point. Dan whimpers pitifully.

"Shut- shut up," he manages. "It's been ages since you fucked me; it's not my fault!"

"A week is all it takes to get you this needy?" Phil laughs, unbuttoning Dan's shorts. "I'm withholding sex a lot more when we get home, then. I want to have a lot more fun with this when we have a bit more freedom."

"That- that is a lie and we both know it. No way you could keep your hands off me that long when there's nothing stopping you from shoving my face into your mattress."

Phil draws in a deep breath, his mind wandering for a second. "You're probably right."

"Always am." Dan smirks, and Phil grins mischievously in response. He lifts Dan's hips up, taking his shorts and boxers off in one swift movement.

Well, that's what he _tries_ to do, anyway. It ends up being a lot less graceful than Phil intended, having forgotten about Dan's shoes.

"Smooth," Dan snorts, pushing Phil off and untying his shoes. He kicks them off easily, taking care of his trousers and pants himself.

"Oh, be nice to me," Phil whines, pouting as he drops his dominant persona and buries his face in Dan's shoulder. "I'm forgetful, all right?"

"Honestly, it's a miracle you haven't killed me during sex yet."

"Careful," Phil warns, pressing his nose to Dan's. "You'll jinx us." He knocks on the wooden dresser between the two beds. "Since there are no virgins here." Dan laughs, grabbing a pillow and going to hit Phil with it. Phil instinctively tries to avoid it, but he leans too far and falls off the bed.

"Shit! Are you okay?" Dan asks, sitting up.

"That hurt," Phil complains, holding his arm. He's caught between the two beds, splayed out like a starfish. Dan can't help but laugh at how Phil looks. One leg is awkwardly resting on the bed where Dan is, the other beneath it. He's sitting somewhat upright against the other bed, holding his left arm. His face is contorted in discomfort, but the way he flips Dan off tells the brunette he's okay. "Fuck you."

"That's what we were trying to do," Dan reminds him, laughing harder as he covers himself with the sheets.

"And then you wonder why we never try anything outside of vanilla," Phil huffs, trying to stand. The angle he's at makes it hard, though, and Phil ends up having to bring his leg down and crawl from between the beds, Dan laughing loudly the entire time.

"I hate you," Phil mutters, climbing back onto the bed. He makes a high pitched squwaking noise before leaning in to kiss Dan again, but Dan keeps him back.

"The _hell_ was that?" he demands. "Is that meant to be sexy?"

"It's the ancient primal mating cry of an ancestor of the brown rat," Phil replies indignantly. "I'd have thought you'd have recognised it."

Dan bursts out laughing again, shoving Phil away. "Oh, my- _Phil!_ An ancient-" He buries his face in the clean white sheets of the bed, still laughing hysterically.

"Dan, _breathe_ ," Phil instructs.

"Christ," Dan gasps, wiping his eyes dramatically. "I'm laughing too hard to be horny anymore. I'm sorry!" He looks at Phil's sulking face, trying not to laugh. "An ancient primal mating cry. For fuck's sake, Phil."

"I was trying to insult you and you won't even let me have that. I'm going to bed." Phil climbs to the other bed and pulls the blankets around his body. " _Without_ you."

"Wait, hey!" Dan complains, standing up and digging through his suitcase. He pulls out a pair of pyjama bottoms, pulling them on quickly. "You can't sleep yet."

"Watch me." Phil sticks out an arm, flipping Dan off.

"Contacts," Dan reminds him.

Phil groans, muttering under his breath as he gets up and walks to the bathroom. He returns a couple minutes later with his glasses on, still pouting. He unzips his suitcase, changing into pyjamas quickly and ignoring Dan's comments about his arse.

"Hey, you're not actually planning on sleeping alone, are you?" Dan asks, switching beds and pouncing on Phil's blanket-cloaked body.

"I'm _mad_ at you," Phil reminds Dan, pushing him away. Dan yanks the blankets away, wiggling into Phil's little makeshift cocoon. "Stop!"

"You love me," Dan drawls, peppering kisses over Phil's face. Phil gags exaggeratedly, trying to move away, but Dan wraps his arms around the older man and pins him down as he continues his attack.

"Dan!" Phil cries. He squirms as he tries to escape. " _Ew!_ Rabies! Rat germs!"

"I've had all my shots!" Dan replies readily. He doesn't stop, grabbing Phil's glasses and tossing them onto the nightstand before hugging him tightly.

"This is abuse," Phil moans. "It's babuse."

"There's no bananas around, so shut up," Dan sighs. He kisses Phil one last time, huffing as the older man wraps a blanket around his body again and turns with his back to Dan. "Rude."

"Oh, good to know you know your own name," Phil teases, still not looking up. Dan taps his fingers on Phil's body, thinking. He snakes a hand beneath Phil's blanket and suddenly starts tickling him. Phil gasps, immediately jerking as he tries to get away. "Dan!"

"Come on, admit you love me!" Dan goads, using Phil's movement to remove the blankets. Phil curls up, shrieking as he tries to protect himself from Dan's wandering hands.

"No!" He shoves Dan, but it doesn't do anything. "Abuse! I'm calling the police!"

"What, like the thot patrol?" Dan snickers as Phil kicks him away, almost falling off the bed again. "Careful, Philly."

"I'm going to sleep," Phil grumbles, hugging his pillow to his chest. "You're annoying."

"But you love me."

"And you're damn lucky I do."

"I guess you could say I'm... _Dan_ lucky."

_Thud!_

"Phil Lester, I cannot _believe_ you just shoved me off this bed!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5:54 AM. I'm going to sleep. Good night!
> 
> Socials ~
> 
> Instagram: cosmologicaldan  
> Twitter: cosmologicaldan  
> Art Insta: dimstarlitnights  
> Quotev: dimstarlitnights


End file.
